The present invention relates generally to writable optical disc drive devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses that allow visible labels to be formed on objects using a write laser within the optical disc drive device.
Conventional optical data storage devices are configured to read data from and write data to a removable optical disc. Currently, writable compact discs (CD-R) and re-writable compact discs (CD-RW) are popular formats for personal computers and other like devices. Re-writable digital versatile discs (DVDs), known as DVD-RAMs (random access memory), DVD-R, DVD-R/W, etc., are also becoming more popular as the price of the applicable DVD devices become more affordable.
The process of writing data to an optical disc is often referred to as xe2x80x9cburningxe2x80x9d the disc, since a beam from a write laser is used to selectively raise the temperature of certain materials within the optical disc such that the materials are altered in some manner. Consequently, features are formed on the disc. These features represent binary data values, i.e., 1""s and 0""s, which can subsequently be detected (read) using a read laser.
After burning in a CD-R, for example, the user may decide to label the CD-R disc to reflect the data files that have been stored on the disc. Here, the user has a choice when it comes to labeling the CD-R disc. For example, the user may write on the non-data side of the CD-R disc. Most disc manufacturers, for example, provide a special area on the non-data side of the disc that is designed to be written on by either a pen or pencil. Some of the drawbacks to this labeling approach are that there may not enough space to write everything down and the ink/graphite may get smeared or worse wiped off. Moreover, the user is required to take the necessary time to manually write information down on the disc. Also, it may be difficult for others to read the handwriting on the disc.
There are computer programs available that can be used to produce labels. The labels are then printed out on special label print media using a printer. The special label print media includes an adhesive back that allows the user to attach the printed label on top of the non-data side of the disc. Some of the drawbacks to this labeling approach are that the printed labels may unpeel over time, which could cause problems within the disc drive. If the ink on the printed label is water soluble, then the label may become smeared when handled. Also, if the printed label is not applied correctly (e.g., not centered), then as the disc is spun at a high rate there can be a balancing problem that may lead to damage of the disc drive. Indeed, there are special printed label attachment tools available for aligning the printed label with the disc. Unfortunately, many of these alignment tools can be difficult to operate correctly and therefore take time to master.
If the user is burning a lot of discs, then the user may decide to silk screen labels onto the discs. This is a much more complex task and can be much more expensive when compared to the other labeling approaches described above. Hence, unless thousands of discs are going to be labeled the same, then this may not be the best choice. Also, there is chance that the silk screened ink(s) may get scratched or otherwise wear off over time.
For the above stated reasons and others, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses that can be used to label optical discs.
Methods and apparatuses are provided that allow a label to be formed on an optical disc or other like object using a write laser mechanism within an optical disc drive.
In accordance with certain implementations of the present invention, for example, a method for labeling an object using an optical disc drive having at least one write laser mechanism is provided. The method includes positioning a label side of the object such that the label side can be written to by the write laser mechanism, providing label data to the write laser mechanism, selectively spinning the object, and causing the write laser mechanism to write to and thereby visibly alter at least a portion of the label side of the object, based on the label data.
In accordance with still other implementations of the present invention, an optical disc drive is provided. The optical disc drive includes a first write laser mechanism that is configured to write data to a data side of an optical disc, and a second write laser mechanism that is configured to write label data to a label side of an optical disc.
The above stated needs and others are met by way of a method that includes positioning an optical disc having a label side and a data side into an optical disc drive having a write laser mechanism, and writing label data to the label side using the write laser mechanism. In certain implementations, the method includes, prior to positioning the optical disc in optical disc drive, writing data to the data side using the write laser mechanism. In other implementations, the method includes, after writing the label data to the label side, repositioning the optical disc in optical disc drive and then writing data to the data side using the write laser mechanism. In certain implementations, the method also includes selecting the label data based on data associated with the data side.
The above stated needs and others are met, for example, by an object that is suitable for use in an optical disc drive having a read laser mechanism and a write laser mechanism. The object includes a layer of support material having a first surface and a second surface. A multiple-layer data storage structure that can be read by the read laser mechanism is arranged on the first surface. A layer of labeling material is arranged on the second surface. Here, the layer of labeling material includes at least one color. At least one layer of substantially opaque material is arranged on the layer of labeling material. The layer of substantially opaque material is configured to be written to by the write laser mechanism such that selected portions of the layer of labeling material are made visible through the layer of substantially opaque material as a result of the labeling process.
In accordance with certain other implementations, instead of an opaque material at least one layer of substantially transparent material is arranged on the layer of labeling material. This layer of substantially transparent material is configured to be written to by the write laser mechanism such that selected portions of the layer of labeling material are made no longer visible through the layer of substantially opaque material as a result of the labeling process.
The above stated needs and others may also be satisfied by an apparatus for use with an optical data storage disc having a laser writable label side and a data side. The apparatus includes a write laser mechanism configurable to selectively apply a laser beam to the laser writable label side of the optical data storage disc based on label data. The apparatus further includes logic that is operatively coupled to the write laser mechanism and configured to identify the label data and provide the label data to the write laser mechanism. Here, the label data corresponds to at least one feature to be formed by the write laser mechanism on the laser writable label side of the optical data storage disc. The feature may include, for example, visible text, graphics, and/or images.
In still other implementations of the present invention, a computer-readable medium having computer-executable instructions for performing certain acts is provided. The acts include identifying label data corresponding to at least one feature to be formed using a laser writable label side of an optical data storage disc having the laser writable label side and a data side, and providing the label data to a write laser mechanism configurable to selectively apply a laser beam to the laser writable label side of an optical data storage disc, based on the label data.